


Would You Like An Item Or A Chat?

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Hello Kitty - All Media Types, Lightning's Return
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Major Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolina is going out with another Chocobo named Boco. What will she talk about when you come to her shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like An Item Or A Chat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ I just think Boco/Chocolina is so cute.~ Lol. I do not own any of these Final Fantasy's, nor do I own Hello Kitty. Prompt from The Random Otaku. Prompt: I'm cuter than Hello Kitty!

Wednesday 1:08 PM

I’m cuter than Hello Kitty! Or at least that’s what he says. He’s so sweet, as a matter of fact he’s the sweetest guy Chocobo around.~ Well… At least that I know of. Squawk, squawk. You know what I mean? Anyway, he’s taking me out to dinner tonight. I can’t wait! It’s going to be fantastic!

Thursday 5:03 PM

Dinner was fantastic, afterwards he serenaded me! I couldn’t believe it! I feel like the luckiest Chocobo in the world! Choco-Boco-Chocolina!

Friday 11:09 AM

That Serah girl will not shut up about how much she likes this Noel guy, I mean she’s a good customer, but she needs to learn to be quite sometimes. And besides, I thought she was engaged to that guy named Snow! What’s with her?

Monday 2:03 PM

I’m sad today, this weekend a bunch of people were attacked and turned into Cie’th. It was at that city named “Academia”. I don’t feel like talking much. So, I’ll just see you later, when you have more shopping to do, okay?!

Wednesday 1:08 AM

My you’re here late! Good thing I’m open at these times. So, what do you want to purchase? I have some new items, and I’ll even give you a discount since you’re such a loyal costumer!

Thursday 2:23 AM

Up late again, honey? Well, that’s fine. You won’t believe what happened to me! Boco proposed! We’re getting married! I can’t wait! I’m so excited!

Friday 7:38 AM

Didn’t get much sleep last night, did you? Me either! I was too excited about my engagement! I’ve started planning things already! I hope we can go to Nautilus for our honeymoon! Or maybe even the Paddra! I hear those ruins can be so romantic during the right time of year! Serendipity is also an option, a lot of gambling though. Hmm…

Saturday 3:32 PM

Choco… They stopped that big brute named Caius… But Serah’s dead… Choco… I wonder how Lightning’s going to take this. Now she’ll have to fix everything. I hope Noel and Snow can take it as well… Choco… And what about that boy named Hope? Oh, Sazh, Dajh, I hope you’re alright. How’s the future look Yeul? Choco… Sigh…

Sunday 2:31 PM

Everything’s alright now, Choco! Lightning saved the day! And now Boco and I can get married! Everyone’s going to attend, well, everyone that can. I kind of feel bad for those military people that didn’t get to live. What were their names again? Cid, Jihl, Yaag? Rygdea not so much. Anyway, I’m going to be closing up shop for a little while! Here’s some free stuff! Oh, and Mog’s going to be handling the shop until I’m gone. As long as he does a fair job, I might hire him part time, what do you think? Well, I’ll see you when I get back from our honeymoon! Tata!~


End file.
